


Overprotective Nori

by someday_we_can_fly



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Bofur tries to hide his injuries, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nori does care, Nori is a sweetheart, Overprotective Nori, Sweet Bofur, scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:46:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someday_we_can_fly/pseuds/someday_we_can_fly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bofur comes back beaten up and emotionally a wreck.. Luckily, He has Nori</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overprotective Nori

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two so much

Bofur tries to open the window. 'Mustn't make noise 'fur. Don't get Nori innta this' is what he chants while trying to get in to the house he and Nori share. They had an on and off relationship until Lake town. Nori had thought it was just some fun but when he saw the dragon Burn the city of men, something in his chest stopped. He tried to convince himself he was just as worried for the lads and Oin, but it was Bofur he couldn't stop thinking about: was he alive ? Mahal is he in pain? Did the dragon burn him or eat him or - Mahal he was so worried. So when he saw the hatted dwarf , he did not hesitate in making Bofur his. Bofur was quickly snapped out of his thoughts when he hit his shin against the metal of his window. Mahal's beard did they get him. He was just having an ale or two until some men decided to attack him. He managed to block some blows but he was clearly out-numbered. He had to surender and wait for the beating to stop. Thankfully that was fast. But then came the insults. And those were much more painful than anything else. And they went on and one and on... Bofur repressed a shudder. He finally got in the house. Sadly, just in front of him stood Nori .  
"- Where on middle-Earth have you been?" He cried  
Bofur tried not to look at his lovers face. If he looked in his eyes, he would not be able to hold back the truth and the tears he wants to keep for himself.  
"- was out... , was all the other dwarf got  
\- Was out ? WAS OUT? Nori was screaming now. Out for 5 hours ? I had to do everything here! I made you dinner , did the laundry and the dishes and..., Nori continued but bofur was already heading to the bathroom.  
" - Hello ? Bofur ? I bloody am tryna talk to you. " Nori grabbed Bofur by the shoulder but immediately let go when the latter let out a cry of pain. Nori froze and so did his boyfriend.  
"- Bofur....? "Nori tried again. When he got no response he gently turned the othe dwarf so that the latter could face him. He tilted his chin up and let out a little curse. Bofur winced at that.   
" Mahal bofur? What happend to you ?" Nori asked in his softest tone. That was all it took for bofur to collapse on the floor. Nori slid down with him and held him while he let out all his tale. Nori got more and more angry when he heard what happend. No one was to hut his loved ones but he kept his tone low and soft, not wanting to frighten Bofur more. After getting the latter up and in the bath he quickly prepared, Nori proceeded in getting himself undressed and sliding behind his boyfriend to wash his back. He felt the other dwarf's sobs died down and soon Bofur was leaning all his weight on Nori. He got a good look at the other ones back and concluded that nothing was broken.  
"- Is it true what they said about me?" Bofur askes silently but suddenly. Nori cursed quietly. How can anyone get the spirit of his boyfriend down?   
"-Bofur look at me" when the latter didn't meet his eyes Nori took his chin between his fingers and gently lifted bofur's head. Bofur had tears in his eyes and it broke Nori's heart. He kissed Bofur, softly starting by his forhead, going down to his ear, his cheek, his nose and finally his lips. Those kisses he only reserved for special times, knowing how Bofur loves them.  
"- You are an amazing dwarf. I don't want anyone - even if it's you - telling you otherwise". When Bofur didn't quite believe him, Nori pulled him to his chest, placed a soft kiss on his head and threaded his fingers threw his hair.   
Later when Bofur fell asleep against Nori, the starhaired dwarf carried him back to bed, laid him down and held him tight.   
"- I love you" Nori wispered in the dark.  
Bofur smiled in his sleep and, if possible, buried himself even more in Nori's chest.


End file.
